INK - Season 2
by DomKe
Summary: This FanFiction starts at the ending of the Cartoon. I continue the story of Pinkerton and it's students and teachers with my own ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first Fanfiction released here and my really first Fanfiction on English! My native language is German and the differences in grammar are a nightmare, so please don't sue me for grammatical fails and so on. ;D

Trixie, Zero, Newton and Vin were at the French boarding school Pinkteron for multiple years now. It was in a forest, away from the town of Villé. Since they were at this boarding school, the four children were members of a "secret organization" called I.N.K. Together they smashed the plans of a mean teacher named Ms. Macbeth to take the school under her control.

"Damn it, can you turn down that totally overdriven and annoying music a little bit?" Vin asked annoyed as he entered Zero's room. "What do you want?" asked Zero, who almost didn't hear Vin because of the music. "Turn that punk crap down, I can hear it all the way to my room." Vin complained. "That's grunge but screw it." Zero said, looking at Vin annoyed. "Yeah, well, just because the four of us here are the only ones except Macbeth doesn't mean you have to fill the whole school with rock." Vin said, also looking annoyed. "Sorry, but only if I already hear a sound of Nirvana, I automatically turn up the sound." Zero said, with a faked smile. Vin moaned and ended the discussion with shaking the head.

"Can I hang around with you?" Vin asked. "Don't you have other, more important stuff to do? Like that stuff you had to do for Mr. Soper? The last time you screwed it over." Zero answered. "I already finished that. That's the reason why I ask you to hang around. I have literally NOTHING to do." Vin complained. "That's not going to be better when you'd hang around here. Because I'm bored as hell too." Zero said. "Since Macbeth has fallen ill, we are all bored." Newton said, who also came into Zero's room, followed by Trixie.

"Gosh I need new music." Zero complained. "Why? Have you listened to all the CDs you have?" Vin asked with a little laughter. "Yes, and not just only once." Zero answered. The boys grinned.

 _BOOM!_

"What the heck was that?" Vin asked confused. "Okay, now it's finally getting more interesting." Zero said. "That had to be an explosion. Did you feel how much the ground had shaken?" Newton asked. The others agreed. The four agents left Zero's room and searched for the source of that noise. But they found absolutely nothing. "Okay this is strange." Newton noted. "Yes, it really is." Trixie agreed.

"Hey kids what are you doing here in the hallway?", Mr. Soper asked who just came back. "We heard something that sounded like an explosion and we tried to find out what it was, but we didn't find anything." Vin explained. Mr. Soper had to laugh and explained to the children that some foresters were cutting down a few trees that threatened to collapse, just to be sure no one gets hit by them.

After Soper's explanation, the four kids calmed down again. They went back in Zero's room. But before entering it Zero told the other, that she wanted to be alone. So, the others went somewhere else, except for Vin. As he suddenly heard "Smells Like Teen Spirit" from out of Zero's room, he immediately stopped and listened closely. He wasn't really into rock. He was more into Rap and Chart songs, but just this song always makes him listen closer. He doesn't know why but he absolutely loved that song.

Even though he doesn't really like rock, he sometimes came up with an idea to make a rock band with the other members of INK. But he never told the others of that idea.

Sometime later the other kids of Pinkerton came back from their visit in the museum. The INK members stayed at Pinkerton to "take care" of sick Ms. Macbeth.

In the evening, a car stopped in front of the school. Curiously, the four agents looked out the window and saw two boys got out of the car and were greeted by Mr. Soper. "Who are these guys?" Vin asked. "Maybe some new students.", Newton suspected. "Could be." Zero said.

"Well I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I go to bed now." Vin said. "We all go to sleep now." Trixie ordered. "Well then." Zero replied and the four agents went to their rooms.

But before really going to sleep, they made sure that tomorrow they would find out who these two boys were.

So that was the first chapter. Hope I woke your interest and you will continue reading this in the future, when more chapters will come out.


	2. Chapter 2

When the four children got up the next morning, they immediately started to find out who these two boys were. They saw the two boys sitting on a bench on the school ground. "I'll talk with these guys. Maybe I can find out who they are.", Vin said and made his way out of the building. "Is that a good idea?", Newton asked. "Well, I don't know. These guys don't know us, so there shouldn't be any danger of us getting revealed." Trixie answered.

"Hey, I'm Vin. I saw you arrive here yesterday, welcome to Pinkteron. Who are you guys?", Vin asked. "Well kind that you ask. I'm Dominik.", said the taller one with a strong British accent. "And I'm Rhys.", said the other one, with a more American-sounding accent. "Nice to meet you. Hope we get along good.", Vin said happy. "I'll get back to my friends." he said and made his way back to the Dormitories. "Maybe you could introduce them to us, when you got some time?", Dominik asked. "Yeah, that will be possible." Vin laughed.

"So, did you find something out?" Zero asked. "Yeah, to the sound of their accents, the taller one would have to be British and the other American." Vin answered. "We can't just trust on the sound of their accents, Vin." Trixie doubted. "I could find something out on the computer but first I need their names.", Newton said. "The taller one's Name is Dominik and the other one's Rhys." Vin said. "Jackpot. I think I'll see what I can do." Newton rejoiced and went to INK headquarters.

Vin had noticed for days that Zero was acting a little bit strange. She was more reserved and talked much less. She wanted to be alone all the time and heard more hard rock than ever before. If someone tried to talk to her about it, she wouldn't answer any questions. He now decided to show Zero that he really cared and that she could trust him with what was bothering her.

"Hey Zero." he said as he entered his room. "What do you want?" Zero asked annoyed. "I just want to talk to you about something." Vin answered. Zero sighed and asked what he wanted to talk about. "I want to talk about your behavior. You're acting very strange the last days." Vin answered. "Come on man, it really isn't your business." she grumbled. "No! It is my business too, because you're one of my best friends. I'm worried about you, okay? I know it sounds idiotic but still, I want to know what's bothering you so much." Vin replied. Zero looked at him with an evil eye, but soon after she did realize that Vin felt a certain importance for her. She was struggling with her thoughts about telling him what was going on. Then she decided to break the silence about it.

"It's about my father. He left Villé after I had run away from home and I haven't heard from him anything again. Well until now, because he's back now and looking for me. If he finds me here, I'm screwed." Zero explained. Whenever she talked about her father, she was extremely tense. Because the thought of him brings back the old memories. He has despised her and beaten up several times in the most extreme ways.

This is the first time she's entrusted all this to anyone, but she knew she could trust Vin blindly. Vin looked at her in disbelief. "You've been through all this?" he asked her in a stuttering voice. Zero just nodded and stared on her hands. He knew she was reliving all her father's attacks in her mind. He tried to rip her out of her captivating thoughts by putting his arm over her shoulder and promising her that her father would never find her.

Zero looked him straight in the eyes. She didn't realize how much Vin's care helped her… until now. When Vin was about to leave her room, he promised her that if her father found her, he and the rest of Pinkerton would protect her, then he went out of her room. "I love you, Vin." Zero whispered.

Vin could finally calm down because now he knew why Zero was acting so strange. He still hoped Zero would soon be herself again. (1.)

"Newton, did you find something out." Trixie asked. "Indeed!" Newton answered instantly. "These two guys are both members of a private European security group located in Stuttgart, Germany. I have no clue why they are here, but I bet they aren't here to learn something here." Newton reported. "We need to find out why these two guys are here." Trixie said. "They might have something to do with Zero's dad." Vin suspected. "What do you mean?" the others asked. "Uhm… I didn't say anything. Sorry, I was just talking to myself." Vin stuttered. Trixie and Newton looked at each other confused, but then talked about other things.

Vin was sure he had to watch what he said. He doesn't want to tell anyone what happened to Zero. He almost blabbed out her "secret".

Lyrics that fit into scenes of the Story:

" ** _She needs support and I've become the crutch. She'll never know how much she means to me. …"_** **– Surrender by Billy Talent**.

Vin helps Zero in a hard period of her live. Also, he's in love with her but thinks that Zero will never know that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oi guys :D! After an unholy amount of time, I update this fanfiction again, and I'm really hyped tbh. This chapter might really get CREEPY and contains BAD LANGUAGE. I really recommend listening to some dark-themed music, for example the track: Silent Enemy - Diabolic (DarkPsy). Anyway, let's begin…

* * *

 **Zero's P.O.V.  
**  
I opened my eyes and instantly knew, where I was. My heart started to beat extremely fast. I was home! But I wasn't happy about that.

How the hell did I got here? Who brought me here? Why am I here? What is going to happen to me? I just don't know, but the one thing I know is, that I need to get out of here very quick.

I started to walk around in the room I was in, it was actually my room. It was completely empty and, like all the other rest of the house, in total chaos. I slowly stepped towards the door, that led to the hallway. I carefully opened the door, but instantly regretted doing that.

My blood pressure rose up as I heard a very creepy music. It was pretty fast and made me feel very uncomfortable. I had no idea where it was coming from. The TV in the living room was off, and I don't think my dad could afford a stereo system or something like that. I slowly sneaked from door to door in the hallway, took a quick peek in every room that was connected to it, but strangely found no source of that utterly confusing music.

Suddenly I heard whispering, maybe a proof that I've now completely gone insane. "Qui vestrum adprehendet vos!" whispered a creepy, female, unknown voice. I didn't know which language they were speaking, what made this scenario even scarier. If it wasn't already scary enough.

I'm actually losing my mind: A loud scream, then sanity-crushing silence. The creepy music, that got louder and louder every second. I began having problems to breathe properly. Then I felt a stunning pain in my back, as if someone would have stabbed me. But as I managed to look back, I literally saw nothing behind me. An aura was building up round me and I nearly couldn't breathe anymore. What was going on here?!

Silence… Just absolute frightening silence surrounded me. "Do you actually think, you can hide from me, Zeró?!" Yelled someone. I was in shock as I saw that my dad was standing in front of me. A slight smell of alcohol surrounding him. "I asked you a goddamn question! Do you think you can hide from me, you useless kid?" he yelled again. "Actually yes, I think I can. I obviously have proven that I can." I answered, my mind filled with anger and fear at the same time, a deadly mix.

Dad stomped on the ground, spoke something I didn't understand and slapped me in the face. I lost my balance and fell on my back. The fear took over my mind again. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed me by my right leg. He forced me to stand up and grabbed me by my neck, looking at me with flames of pure hate in his eyes. Again, I started having problems to breathe properly.

"You are the reason, mom left us!" he yelled after hitting me again. I knew that wasn't true. "I will find you and your little friends at this shitty school Pinkerton." he said angrily. I instantly felt guilty for my friends, especially for Vin. "Oh yes, I completely forgot about your little boy, Vinnie." my dad laughed. "Don't harm him!" I screamed. "Aw, did I hit a weak spot in your heart? Too bad, 'cause that's the dark side of love, girl." he said. "How do you even know about him?" I asked. "You will know it sooner or later." my dad answered, grinning evil.

"Oh my god, Zero!" a young voice screamed. My heart exploded as I saw Vin in the distance. He was staring at me and my father, who pushed me on the ground violently.

"Vin get away from here!" I ordered, but he didn't move. He was just standing there, very close to burst into tears.

He then ran towards me, hugging me tight as he came close. My dad started to laugh. "You are so fucking cute to be honest." he said, "But I do not allow my daughter to have a boyfriend." he yelled and pushed Vin away from me. Vin tried to grab my hand, but he missed. My dad gave me a painful kick in the abdomen. "No, no, no, please. Stop hurting Zero." he cried. "Shut the fuck up." my dad yelled.

I was how Vin slowly disappeared in the distance. "Zero!" he screamed in the last second I saw him. Then he disappeared, leaving me behind heartbroken and feeling extremely guilty.

"I actually don't really want to hurt him, so I make you an offer." my dad said. "What do you want from me, psycho?" I asked with an unstable voice. A few tears ran over my cheeks. "You play by my rules." my dad laughed. "What?" I whispered confused. "You do what I want, and I let your little crush unharmed." he said. I had no other choice; I was forced to agree. I heard my father laugh like he would have gone completely insane. Shortly after I slowly started to feel dizzy. My dad grabbed me again by my neck. "Don't forget sweetheart; I see everything!" he laughed. Everything around me started to spin, and my view got extremely blurry. Then my view went extremly bright white. Then I blacked out.

 **### Saturday, 7:30 in the morning ###  
**  
I screamed. It was just a dream! Well, I guess.

As I tried to stand up, I was surprised by very bad nausea. I started coughing very bad as I made my way to the restroom. The coughing ended up into vomiting. "Absolutely fantastic." I said to myself. After I had taken a quick shower, I went back in my room again. "What the hell was that of a dream?" I asked myself, as I was lying on my bed, already in my normal clothes, thinking about that utterly scary nightmare. It felt so real.

After a few minutes, I realised that my arm started to hurt. It felt like it was on fire. I had to pull myself together, to not start screaming. It continued to hurt for another thirty seconds, that felt like thirty minutes. Then the pain faded away. I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and was completely shocked. Something is written on my arm, with… blood! What the hell?!

"I see you!" said the text on my arm. I instantly knew what that meant. "No freakin' way!" I whispered. That dream… it was real! But how? I just cannot explain. I stared on the letters on my arm and heard the threatening, crazy laugh of my father. I saw two big red glowing dots on the wall towards me. I needed a while, to figure out that these dots are in fact eyes. My heart began to beat faster. That nightmare was real! My dad can really see everything. That is scary! I need to be very aware now on what I do, because if I do something that my dad doesn't like, he will hurt my friends or me. I don't know how, but I've seen enough to think that he has some sort of supernatural powers. God, I really had gone insane.

"So, you might now ask yourself, what these rules are?" my dad asked. "What do you want?" I hissed. "One thing, that will break your heart indefinite." he laughed. "Don't show or admit Vin your feelings." he said. Nothing easier than that, because that's what I'm already doing. "You will see, that everything will be harder than you think." my dad said, in a creepy tone. I had no idea what he meant with that.

 **No one's P.O.V.  
**  
It was time for breakfast. All the students came together in the cafeteria to eat. Zero did everything she could, to not show that she was under a lot of pressure. Also, she tried to not show the text, written on her arm.

Zero grabbed her food and went to the table, where the others I.N.K. members were. She sat down next to Vin, as usual. "How are you Zero?" Vin suddenly asked her. "Good." Zero answered emotionless. "That doesn't sound very convincing." he replied. "It's nothing dude; I am completely fine." Zero answered. She felt bad for lying at him. "Well… Okay then." he said. He recognised that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, you know me Zero, you can tell me everything, I'm your best friend, you know that." Vin said after a few seconds of silence.

 **Zero`s P.O.V.  
**  
I knew that he was right. I knew that I could tell him everything. I decided to tell him but as soon as I started speaking, I got an extreme painful headache. "You are not going to tell him anything about that nightmare! DON'T YOU DARE!" my dad yelled. Bullcrap, I completely forgot about my dad. He didn't want me to talk to Vin about the nightmare obviously.

"For hell's sake Vin, I know that I can tell you everything. But there's nothing dude. Everything's fine." I said annoyed, with a faked smile. He nodded, looking down on his food and slowly continued to eat.

I can see the concern in his eyes. I can hear the concern in his voice. I can feel the concern in his vicinity: He's really worried about me. But I'm not allowed to tell him. I don't really care about rules that I don't like, but in this situation — where my dad threatened to kill my friends, if I don't play by his rules — I was forced to obey these rules, and that's what fucked me up the most. My dad had me under his control.

 **Vin's P.O.V.  
**  
What is wrong with her? I can clearly see, that she was very stressed. Did she has had a bad dream? Is her father back? I tried to figure out what was wrong with her, but I gave up as soon as I realised, that she really didn't wanted to talk about it.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

After breakfast the I.N.K. members met in the Headquarters. They still tried to figure out, who these two unknown boys were. They already know, that they were members of a European security company, but why were they at Pinkerton?

Zero decided to go outside, to get some fresh air. She left the HQ and went outside. She spotted the two boys sitting on a bench, speaking to Miss Macbeth. "Oh great, I bet they need to listen to Macbeth stories." Zero thought. She decided to get closer to them, to listen what they are talking about.

"So, what is your problem?" asked Dominik. "Well, let's talk about that in my office, shall we?" Macbeth answered. The two boys agreed and stood up. "I have a little problem with some of the kids on this school." she explained as they walked over the school ground towards the office building. "Kids? Can't you deal this by yourself?" Rhys asked, slightly amused. Dominik grinned. Zero realised that these boys didn't really liked Macbeth and were obviously mocking her. "No, because these kids are some sort of agents, they call themselves the "Invisible Network of Kids.". "Of course." Rhys answered with a slight giggle. Dominik tapped him on the shoulder and said something on German. Rhys nodded.

Zero decided to let the others know, that Macbeth wants the help of the two boys against them. "Guys, you won't believe it, but Macbeth tries to get these two freaks on her side, against us." she said over radio. "What the hell? How did you found out?" Newton asked. "I was outside and saw Dominik and Rhys sitting on a bench, talking to Macbeth. Now they're on their way to her office. I spied them out a little." Zero replied. "Okay continue on spying them out Zero, I send Vin and Newton in to help you. You will need to get into Macbeth's office and record the conference with Newton's spy drone." ordered Trixie. "Roger that, Trix." Zero confirmed and continued following Macbeth and the two guys.

Zero met up with Newton and Vin in front of Macbeth's office. Newton played the spy drone on the floor and activated it. "It works, we can begin the mission." he said. "You just need to open the door a tiny bit, so the drone can fly into the office." he added. "I'll try." Vin said and opened the door, very carefully. As soon as the drone was inside the office, he carefully closed the door again.

 **Conversation between Macbeth (M), Dominik (D) and Rhys (R).  
**  
D: "So you said, you have a problem with some kids, who claim to be agents."

M: "They don't just claim to be agents; they are! They always have masks on and tools and everything."

D: "Sorry Miss, but that sounds rubbish."

R: "I agree to that. It doesn't sound very plausible."

M: "But it's true. Look."

Macbeth turned the monitor of her PC around, showing a picture of I.N.K. which was taken in one of the many fights between them and Macbeth.

D: "Don't look that professional. Bunny masks? Are you kidding me?"

Rhys had to laugh.

M: "I know it all sounds ridiculous, but I really need your help, get rid of these annoying rats."

R: "Calm down. I don't like how you talk about your students."

D: "He's right."

M: "I'm sorry."

D: "Listen. We are a professional security organisation; we don't have time for some harmless kids."

 **Conversation ends  
**  
"Well then I don't want to bother you too much, with my little problems." Macbeth said slightly annoyed and also sad. She stood up and walked towards the door. Dominik and Rhys did the same. "Guys, retreat! Macbeth comes out of her office." Trixie warned the others. They quickly hid behind a corner, one second before Macbeth opened the office door.

"Thank you for the opportunity talking to you." Macbeth said and closed the door after Rhys and Dominik had left the office. They headed to the exit of the office building. Zero, Vin and Newton did the same and made their way to the HQ.

"That was very close guys; you didn't have your masks on." Trixie warned as soon as the three pre-teens entered the room. "Oh crap, we completely forgot about that." Vin said shocked. "Yes, and that shouldn't happen again." Trixie said. "It will not happen again, Trix." Newton sighed. "Whatever guys, I'm going to my room." Zero said and stood up from the chair, she was sitting on. "Me too." Vin said, following Zero out of the HQ.

"Are you really sure, that you are completely fine, Zero?" Vin asked carefully as they were walking to their rooms. "Yes, I am, Vin." Zero replied emotionlessly. "Sorry for asking so often. I'm just extremely worried about you. You mean a lot to me." Vin said quietly, looking on the floor shyly. Suddenly Vin was surprised by Zero hugging him. "I'm glad that I am so important for you." she whispered in his ear.

 **Vin's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Zero hugged me. My heart was beating very fast. I closed my eyes, enjoying her being very close to me. We hugged for almost two minutes then she quitted the hug. We looked us right in the eyes. I didn't realise that I came very close to her. She didn't try to resist, so I took my entire courage and tried to kiss her. My heart nearly exploded as I realised that I did it. I kissed her! But just a second after I kissed her, I got pushed away by an unbelievable force. Zero immediately held her head in her hands, moaning and crying.

"Zero, what is wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worried. I was very stressed now. She didn't answer my question. My heart nearly stopped beating, as I realised that she had fallen unconscious. I lifted her up and brought her into her room. Carefully, I laid her on her bed. I sat down at the edge of it. "I'm here for you Zero." I whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

I hoped she would be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Good grief, I think I made this Fanfic a bit more interesting with this chapter. Do you already have an idea what happened to Zero? Why did she fell unconscious? You will know in the next chapter, but until then you can guess :D.**

 **If you like this Fanfiction, please take your time to review and share your opinion because that's what keeps me motivated.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to write it in a review or contact me directly over private messaging.**

 **Until then, have a great time and a happy new years eve! Christmas was a fail this year to be honest. I really didn't feel like it really was Christmas. Sad! I hope you had a better Christmas and stay cool!**


End file.
